


i'm scared

by lights_to_the_pavement



Series: daddy!gerard and little!frank drabbles [11]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy!Gerard, Dd/lb, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Frerard, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, One Shot, Stuffed Toys, Thunderstorms, a little bit, gerard is a good daddy, little!frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 02:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14583039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lights_to_the_pavement/pseuds/lights_to_the_pavement
Summary: Daddy Gee tries to calm Frankie down during a very scary thunderstorm.





	i'm scared

"It's okay, baby."

Gerard's been trying to calm down his Little ever since the thunderstorm first started. Frank often gets scared of loud noises, and with the way it's thundering and raining hard outside, his Little looks terrified.

 _"Shh, shh,"_ he hushes, kneeling down beside him, "It'll be alright, sweetie. It's just a storm, it'll pass soon."

That doesn't seem to make much of a difference. He's curled up on the floor with his teddy bear, looking like he's going to cry.

Frank gets startled by a loud crash outside and hugs his Daddy.

_"Daddy-"_

"It's okay," he says, for probably the hundredth time that night, "It's okay. I promise, baby, it's just the rain."

Gerard knows that Frankie can get scared very easily when he's Little, and he usually has trouble coping with it. His baby boy starts tearing up when the thunder gets incredibly loud, booming outside.

Gee holds him close for a moment, before he gets an idea. "Hey, I'll be right back. Okay?"

Frank looks frightened at the idea of being alone, but he lets his Daddy go anyway. Gerard goes into Frank's room, and pulls out all of his favorite stuffies from the toybox, grabbing a blanket on his way out.

He comes back shortly, and places his stuffies all around his Little. He then wraps Frankie up in a blanket and sits back down with him.

"You're not alone, honey," he whispers, pressing a little kiss to his forehead.

Frank snuggles up to his Daddy, shutting his eyes tight. "I'm scared."

"I know... I know. It's gonna be alright," Gerard says, petting his hair, "Daddy's right here with you. I'll keep you safe."

His Little whimpers when there's a sudden, loud _boom._ "Dada-!"

"Just breathe, baby..." he hushes, snuggling Frankie closer, "I've got you."


End file.
